Kekkonsiki no Monogatari A Wedding Story
by Crimzy
Summary: Miyavi remembers his first love and how she has slipped away from him. Her marriage to another man inspired him to write a new song. This is my first JRock FanFic that was finished on January 11, 2006. It was originally posted on LiveJournal.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Okay, this is obviously a FAN**FICTION** so none of this actually happened. I do not want to start rumors of how Miyavi wrote "Kekkonsiki no Uta" for a former lover. It _could_ be a possibility, thus why I chose to write about it. I did not include Miyavi's real name in here [as if I know it so I allowed the characters to refer to him as Miyavi, and in one scene he is called Miyabi because of the time and setting that the scene occurs in. There are a bunch of holes here and there. Some parts may contradict each other or may not make sense, but I just hope readers will understand the general idea I'm trying to convey here. All I wanted to do was relay my interpretation of "Kekkonsiki no Uta" and my idea of a sort of story behind it. Sorry I'm not the best writer out there. Visual art is more of my thing, but I can barely do that so… yeah. It's pretty hard to write fiction about a_non_fictional character so I hope I did some justice to Miyavi's character. I was too lazy to look up what the wedding traditions in Japan are like, but since the wedding in the PV seemed almost similar to that of an American wedding [except for the part where the bride and groom are getting ready together, I kept it like that. Special thanks to**neonova382** for roughly translating and Romanizing the lyrics! I hope you enjoy the story at least a little… Oh and keep an eye out for certain phrases and sentences that are lines from the actual song [translated, of course.

**結婚式の物語****/Kekkonsiki no Monogatari -A Wedding Story-  
**Written by: K. "Crim" Vergara [xlilcrimx on LiveJournal

A black minivan slowed down from its course as it just barely made the green light. It was further delayed by a throng of uniformed adolescents making their way through the intersection. The ones who stood out the most from this cluster were the teenage school girls in their cute fuku. Little did they know that they have just caught the attention of a pair of dark brown eyes hiding behind the tinted window. The spectator's pierced lips grinned as he watched these common school girls gossip or talk on their trendy cell phones. Somehow this image hit close to home. One girl from the crowd made him feel particularly nostalgic. Her appearance seemed so familiar— silky black hair parted to the side and sported the red and blue uniform color scheme. She looked so spirited and the smile she presented around her clique could light up a whole room.

"See something you like, Miyavi? A little too young, don't you think?" The voice of his manager pulled the musician out of his realm of enchantment.

"I'm not a pedophile if that's what you think. I'm not even _that_ old, Saitou-kun." Miyavi tried to shrug him off. "The things you think of when you see a high school girl is probably something that'll put you in jail." He eyed Saitou with conviction, and he responded to Miyavi's usual teasing with a laugh.

Miyavi was glad the van was moving again. He loves going to work everyday, but lately things have been even more hectic than usual so he was glad Saitou managed to give him the rest of the day off. A moment of quiet time in his own home rather than at a different hotel every other night might do him some good.

"So what do you plan on doing once you get home? I haven't seen you jotting down any drafts for lyrics lately, so are you gonna come up with a new song?"

"Nah, I plan on running around the house in my underwear. But maybe that will inspire me to come up with a song," Miyavi gazed at Saitou with a determined face. Miyavi could pass off giving a serious expression, but Saitou has been well acquainted with such odd remarks and laughed again. Miyavi was truly an entertainer.

The van drove closer toward the rock star's neglected home. Miyavi stuck himself to the window like a child peeking through the display window of a candy store. The van parked right in front and with excitement, Miyavi slid the door open with his trusty acoustic guitar in one hand and slipped his L.A.M.B bag over his shoulder. "Bye, Saitou-kun. Don't miss me too much, okay?" he smirked.

"I think I'll make it through. See you in a few days."

Miyavi stood in the front gateway of his castle and breathed in the fresh air emanating from his cozy home. "Tadaima..."

It was a big house, but still quaint enough for a simple superstar like Miyavi. Everything was right where he left them; dirty clothes lying on the floor, dishes left unwashed, and dust bunnies have marked their territory atop the furniture. It was truly a bachelor's pad. Miyavi set his belongings aside and sorted through the towering pile of mail. He sifted through the junk mail and bills until he came across a small envelope with an elegant raised seal on the flap. Miyavi was shocked at the possibility that it could be fan mail, but the public shouldn't and couldn't have knowledge of his address, much less his real name which was written on the envelope. The handwriting was very neat and meticulous, obviously written by a woman. He glanced at the header and froze as he saw the name of the sender. _Tanaka Miyako._

The sound of that name relayed a montage of memories from Miyavi's days in middle and high school with this "Tanaka Miyako." The image of that school girl from the intersection converged with that of Miyako's. It's been years since he last saw her and with anxious anticipation, he tore through the envelope. It revealed a small white greeting card with a picture of two bells embedded in the center. Miyavi ran his fingers through the grooves on the outline of the wedding bells. He flipped it open and read the long passage on the top flap:

"_Hello, Miyavi-kun. I guess I should be calling you that name from now on, ne? How have you been lately? I see you on television every so often. It seems you're not so shy around a large group of people anymore. I remember all the minor quarrels we had back then. It all seems so silly now. But I remember the biggest one we had and that was before you decided to leave school and tour with Dué Le Quartz. I remember how frustrated you were at me for holding you back and how I was in tears and yelling at you not to go. I was being selfish because I didn't want to let go of you; I wanted you with me, but I knew I didn't have the right to hold you back. It worked out for the best because you've finally achieved your dream of making it big and catching the hearts of millions with your talent. Anything is possible for you and I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. You've always been so busy and were never around the area as much. So goes the life of a rock star, ne? You have enough girls following you around and I didn't want to get in the way of your schedule._

_Miyavi-kun, please know that I never stopped thinking of you. You've always been a free spirit and I truly didn't want to hold you back on your dream. As time went on, I noticed how far out of reach you were. And so, I moved on with my life and started planning my future. I'm sorry for being so rude, but I would really like to see you at my wedding. I would have arranged to meet you for some coffee or something, but I had no other way besides this to contact you. Please accept my invitation. The information is written on the bottom half of this card. Don't worry about me, I'm in good hands. There are aspects to Kouji that remind me of you, but please remember that no one could ever replace you in my heart. I'm sorry about how selfish this letter may seem. I will understand if you decide not to attend._

_Thank you for everything, Miyavi-kun. __**Thank you for the many memories of our time together.**__ I will continue remembering you always…_

Love always,  
Miyako

Miyavi must've read the letter a dozen times over, still in shock of its contents. "No, maybe it was _I_ who was selfish, Miyako-chan."

Miyavi immersed his slender, silky body in a tub full of hot water, hoping that cleansing his body might also clear up his mind. All this was overwhelming. Whichever decision he makes will cause some kind of heartache for both of them. The letter was postmarked weeks before, but since it has been accumulating dust while Miyavi was gone, the day of the wedding was drawing nearer… on Sunday to be exact. It was perfect; he was due back to PS Company headquarters the next day anyway.

"If I don't show up, Miyako-chan will be disappointed and feel even more distant from me. But if I do, she might be overcome with emotion and it'll spark up the bitter memories of our last few days together. Ne, what do you think Dakku-san?"

He splashed a yellow rubber duckie around in the water and used a cute kiddie voice to answer, "I don't know, Ore-sama. You should just follow your heart. Kekeke…"

"Aw, couldn't you give me a more straightforward answer?" he said in his normal voice.

"Oi! You're the one voicing me. Aho!" Miyavi raised the rubber duckie over his head and hit himself with it, causing it to squeak every time it made contact with his skull.

"Itai, itai! You're so meeeean!"

Then "Dakku-san" gibbered, "You know you want to go. You want to see her at least once more. It'll make her happy to see you there so don't waste this chance! BAKA!"

Miyavi looked down at the rubber duck and knew that those were his own true feelings. He ran his fingers through his hair and released a surrendering sigh, "I guess I'll need to find something to wear then…"  
--  
The big day has come. An endless line of guests were walking into the church adorned with white lilies and garlands wrapped around the rails. Miyavi had found a black suit without a tie that was similar to the one he used to wear back in the Dué Le Quartz era. His gaudy jewelry and multiple piercings made him stand out against these prim and proper socialites. Showing no regret of his attire, he just smiled and waved at the onlookers in his usual spastic manner. Seats were being filled up fast and since Miyavi chose to surprise Miyako instead of RSVPing, so he rushed to the middle row where there was one open seat. Even the pews were elegantly decorated with bouquets of white lilies attached to each end.

The organs began to play the traditional wedding procession and all the guests arose as the bride finally made her way down the aisle. The sun seemed to ricochet off her pure white gown and a radiant halo formed around her veil. Miyavi's eyes were fixated on Miyako while his white-rimmed sunglasses concealed the lonely tear that rolled down his cheek. This is what he has been missing from his life and now it's too late to reclaim it. Miyako squinted, trying to put together the blurry figure from the distance. She knew that face; it never seemed to age. She turned her head back to confirm her assumption when she walked past his pew. The two exchanged smiles, glad to finally see each other once again.

Miyavi witnessed his high school sweetheart officially slip further away from him. He stared coldly at the groom and felt the urge to fight him on the spot then grab Miyako by the hand and run away with her. Myv returned to reality and noticed the new Mr. and Mrs. Kouji Masahara had made their first walk down the aisle and out the door. The guests bustled out into the vestibule to wave goodbye and threw flower petals at the happy couple. The bride's mother flailed her arms to catch everyone's attention so that she could direct them all to the reception hall a few miles away.

A young man approached Miyavi, probably the only one who knew him. "Yo, onii-chan!"

Miyavi turned around and could barely recognize this guy. He was around the age of a university student and much shorter than our 6 foot eccentric, but they had the same slim build. Myv looked closer to jog his memory and openly embraced him. "Ryuu-kun!"

"Yeah! You still remember!"

"Of course. You just look so different." Miyavi scanned Ryuu from head to toe and saw how much more punk he looked. Miyavi was flattered to see how Ryuu was emanating his music genre's style. No longer did Ryuu have the plain mushroom cut hair style back when he was in middle school. His hair had a fire engine red hue and his locks were pulled back in a short ponytail, which revealed the multiple piercings he had gotten on his ears too. His smile was what gave him away since it was one of the traits he shared with his older sister.

"It's great to see you again. Onee-chan told me that you might come. You're going to the reception, right? Onee-chan told me to take you there if you want."

Miyavi didn't have to think about it. "Yeah, I'll go…"  
--  
Miyavi rested his arm on the car's small window ledge, remaining quiet throughout the car ride. He kept rubbing his bottom lip and playing with his lip ring with his index finger while he stared outside with listless eyes. Ryuu can sense how tense he must've felt. He remembered how much Miyavi and his sister spent time together in the old days. Ryuu always thought that the groom was going to be Miyavi. "I think she was more nervous about whether you were gonna show up or not than about the actual ceremony." Ryuu attempted some kind of conversation.

"Yeah? Guess I really should have called. Heh…" he mumbled.

"She's been waiting for you since Dué Le Quartz really made its launch in the music scene. When she went to the University, she turned down every guy who wanted to date her. Then you went solo and she finally realized how farther out of reach you were and admitted defeat. I guess she thought that you would've forgotten about her already."

Miyavi felt guilty. He had been so caught up in his own thing and had nearly forgotten the promise they made a long time ago. Miyavi tilted his head and took a stroll down memory lane as the car drove through a tunnel.

_Young Miyako leaned against the front gate of her house, careful to keep the tall gate closed from the house inside the estate. Miyabi was her best kept secret since her parents would never approve of her relationship with the "musician-type," let alone one who plays guitar for a visual kei/rock band. The wind was blowing gently, skattering the sakura petals around as if they were dancing just for them. Miyako parted her black hair to the right everytime the spring breeze blew past her. "So you're really gonna do it? It seems so unreal…"_

_"Yeah, we're gonna be touring soon too." Miyabi was unable to believe it himself._

_"I'm so happy for you…" Miyako looked down at the floor and fiddled with her red scarf around the collar of her white fuku. Miyabi had been going home back and forth, depending on the type of demands Dué Le Quartz was having. The couple has been seeing each other less and less. "… Really. I am." She could barely get the words out and prevent the tears from coming._

_Miyabi glanced up at his high school sweetie and got up on his feet. "Hey…" He held his hands against her cheeks and gently wiped away the trail of tears with his thumb. "It'll be okay. I'll always be with you… in here." Miyabi put his finger in the middle of Miyako's chest, pointing to her heart._

_Miyako smiled and giggled. "Okay, you're right. And you'll stay in there forever... But you'll still come back… and see me right?"_

_"Yes." Miyabi said with confidence._

_"I'll be waiting then…" Miyako clasped her hands over his._

"I've made you wait long enough. I'm on my way, Miyako-chan." He said to himself. The light from outside the tunnel glared against Miyavi's favorite pair of sunglasses and showed the might of his determination in his eyes.  
--  
Ryuu weaved through the large cluster of people on the dancefloor so he could get close enough to his newly wed sister. She was the true centerpiece of the main table and sat with her hands on her lap, smiling with glee at all the people enjoying themselves. The couples were busting moves on the dancefloor and everyone cheered them on. Miyako looked at them and felt as if she was missing something. Even though she had what she could ask for sitting right next to her, there was still an empty feeling within her.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey, Ryuu. You finally got here. How's my new brother-in-law doing?" Kouji stood up to greet him.

"Oh, hey, Kouji! Uh, can I borrow your bride for a minute? There's something she has to look at outside in the garden. It's pretty important, but it won't take long."

"Is something wrong?" Miyako grew worried.

"Oh, no no. Just come with me and you'll see." Ryuu extended his hand out to her. Miyako took her brother seriously and followed him, careful not to trip on her long dress. Ryuu led his sister outside to the botanical garden. The plants were spread out amongst the Roman columns and water fountains. It looked a white Garden of Eden. Miyako wandered around the small maze of tall plants, not realizing Ryuu's hand was no longer guiding her. She tried finding her way out of the huge labyrinth. When she turned the corner, there was a small oasis hiding behind the hedges. There was a tall man standing there in a black suit. After hearing the stirring from the bushes, he turned his head back and smiled.

"I made it," Miyavi turned to face Miyako with his hands still in his pockets.

Miyako's face lit up and her eyes teared up. "Yeah, I saw you at the church. I thought it might've been my eyes deceiving me or…"

Before she could finish, Miyavi moved closer to her and placed his soft hands on each side of her flushed cheeks. His thumb wiped away the tears that were about to drip down her eyes. Just like old times. Miyako put the palm of her hands on top of Miyavi's tattooed hands. "Please. Leave them like that for a while longer. I want to feel how real all this actually is." Without notice, Miyavi embraced Miyako tightly. Miyako stood frozen in surprise, but enjoyed it.

"I'm sorry that I forgot our promise."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't try harder on my part…" Miyako's arms wrapped around Miyavi's waist and dug her face in his shoulder. "I'm delighted you came."

And so, the two former lovers sat down by the water garden and caught up on lost time. Miyavi's charm brought many smiles and laughs to Miyako. They reminisced about their middle and high school days and the crazy hijinks their group of friends used to partake in. Miyako began laughing uncontrollably when she reminded Miyavi about the time he accepted her bet and wore the girl's uniform to school for a whole day. Half of the school thought he was a new transfer student. A horde of boys kept on hitting on him the entire time. They laughed in unison and continued discussing memories of the "good times." Miyako enjoyed this opportunity to be with him, even though she knew it was only for a sort time and who knows when she'll have this chance again. Miyavi's presence alone was a fun experience in itself. Miyako would give anything to be stuck in time with him like this forever.

There was a rustle in the hedges and a faint yell echoed behind them. As it got closer, the voice was clearer and it was calling Miyako's name. "There you are." Kouji wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It's been over an hour and I got worried."

Miyako was a little nervous, hoping her husband wouldn't jump to conclusions. "Aww, how sweet of you. I'm sorry. After checking out the issue Ryuu mentioned, we got separated and I got lost." Even though there was no "issue" per se, she was on the most part truthful.

"Oh, I see. Well, come on now. We still need to have our first dance together. Everyone's waiting. But first, who's he?"

"This is Miyavi-kun, a very close friend to me since junior high school. And Miyavi-kun, this is my husband, Masahara Kouji."

As the two shook hands and exchanged courtesies, Kouji stared at Miyavi closely, a bit intimidated by how his wife may have been hanging around such a pretty face for so long. Miyavi gave Kouji a clandestine smug look and his mouth raised a small grin that read, "No woman can resist Ore-sama."

"Shall we get going then, Miyako?"

"Okay," she nodded. Before accompanying her husband, she faced Miyavi and bowed. "Thank you so much, Miyavi-kun, for coming. I hope you enjoyed yourself…" she walked over and gave him a friendly hug and whispered in his ear, "_I hope we'll see each other again someday. Thank you for everything and please never forget about this day and the time we spent together."_ After having said that, she released her hold on him and said aloud, "Feel free to come back to the reception. There's plenty of food." Kouji gestured for Miyako to hold onto his arm as they left. Miyako loosely wrapped her arm around Kouji's then they slowly walked down the aisle in between two rows of trees and hedges. She turned her head and directed a warm smile at Miyavi. He smiled back as he watched his white maiden march down that virgin road, signaling the end of his sojourn in heaven.

"**Thank you, for the many memories of our time together**," he muttered to himself.  
--  
The next day unfolded and Miyavi was on his way back to his second home-- PS and Company. He stayed quiet for most of the drive there, but kept playing a new tune on his acoustic guitar. Saitou didn't bother saying a word, allowing Miyavi's creative juices to continue flowing. The musician's pensive eyes gazed out the window and he finally opened his mouth to recite the lyrics in a slow, soft tone.

♪ kimi to no tanoshikatta omoidemo kenkabakarishita nigai omoidamo ima dewa kireina sepia iro  
The memories with you were pleasant, even the bitter memory of our quarrels, now it's the pretty sepia color…

namibida ni fukabate sotto sayonara shiyou  
Floating in the tears quietly we say sayonara

mou tsutaeru koto wa dekinakunachyatta keredo ima mo mune no oku ni shimatte aru yo  
I can't say the things I want to any more, its put away even now in my heart.

ano toki ienakatta I love you  
At that time I couldn't say, "I love you."

itsu no hi mo wasurenai de, deatta hi no koto  
I'll never forget that day, the day that we met.

kenkashitanara omoidashite hatsu de-to no koto  
If we quarrel remember our first date

mou ichido iu yo omedetou  
Once again I'll say, congratulations

Virgin road kono saki ni tsuzuku michi no yori wa, Wedding march futari arumuno sa  
Virgin road just ahead on that continuing road, Wedding march for 2 to walk.

douzo oshiawase ni  
I wish you happiness.

Fuwakishinai you ni  
Don't be fickle… ♪

"So, you _did_ manage to come up with a new song?" Saitou said.

"Mmhmm… This past weekend inspired me. And I have an angelic muse whom I've long forgotten to thank for that."

"Its melody is upbeat and cheerful, yet the lyrics are sarcastically melancholic. It seemed as if you were singing from experience."

"What makes you say that?" Miyavi tilted his head in curiosity, with brooding eyes aimed at his manager.

"I don't know. I guess it's the way you're singing it. I can almost hear your heart speaking the truth and the look in your eyes appear to be stuck somewhere else in time, as if in reminiscence."

Miyavi had his hand over his mouth and stared at Saitou with neutrality then scoffed. "Heh." Saitou had just hit the nail on the head.

"So what's this new one called anyway?"

Miyavi trailed his fingers over the strings of his guitar and puckered up his lips like he usually does. "Kekkonshiki no Uta Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March."

"Ah, I see. You've been to a wedding then, eh?"

"I want to plan out the PV for this one…"

Saitou noticed how Miyavi dodged his earlier question. "Oh? You've thought that far ahead already?"

"Mmhmm. Ore-sama will look good as a wedding singer… and I'll fit the part."

"Interesting… then I guess we'll need to cast a bride and the groom…"

"No. I'm going to be the groom." Miyavi retorted.

"What? So you'll be doing multiple parts again? Why for this one?" Saitou gazed at Miyavi inquisitively.

"I just don't want to see the bride escape with a different groom again…"

FIN.

**Author's Notes [Yes, again.**: Did you guys notice the girl's name? _Miya_ko? I derived the –ko, not only because it's a common ending to Japanese girls' names, but also because of _Ko_Miyavi, which also means "child of..." Somewhat of a word play. I thought that it would be sweet for Miyavi to derive the alias "Miyabi" from his sweetheart's name, as well as compliment her on her elegance. I don't know, maybe I _can_ be that corny and lame. XD; I think that the little boy's name from_Oresama_ [AKA Mini-Myv was Ryuu… I don't remember, but if it was, then I chose to name Miyako's little brother that because maybe Ryuu could have been someone Miyavi knew, like a "little brother" type too, and if it wasn't Miyavi's real first name as some claim/hypothesize. The only random name of which I didn't put thought into here was Masahara Kouji's. Because… he wasn't all that important or cool as Miyavi. Haha. XD;


End file.
